primedragontestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Hey Rai. So, December 22nd is Wrath's birthday so I was thinking of handing over the Grammar Guild to him as a kind of present. I haven't really done much and he's done most of the work for it this year so I figure it'd be for the best. I'm busy as hell, anyways. If this is alright with you, let me know. Also, I have something else to discuss with you, so I've sent you a note on DeviantArt. Cya. Prime's resignation Rai, so obviously with Prime's resignation, I gotta make one request, and I'm begging you to keep your promise to it: Don't give anyone else the lime-coloured link. Please =(. Yes I mean just retire the colour ;_; I swear to the Lord I'll be super pissed if that happens. I'm not even kidding =( In fact, I don't care who becomes the next to join the council or whatever, but no one shall ever take the lime colour as their name link. Meanwhile in my head, I'm just mentally crying that Prime's resigning. And that I'm whacking my bolster on what I imagine to be Prime. I think. So, yeah, I just resigned. Wasn't easy, but it had to be done. Thanks for everything Rai. I wouldn't made it without you. I'll message you a reminder later about the 00:00 rights removal time. Cya around. -stalk stalk stalk- Actually, I don't. I had a smartphone but given my lack of usage, I don't anymore. It'll have to be a message over the wiki. Also, Magazine? =/ Darn it, prime keeps edit clashing me. Thank you for upholding the promise Rai T^T. It means a lot to a lot of people i think. and of course, Prime himself. Sorry, to lazy to link to my signature, or my talk page. Honourable Rai T^T. Right at new years UTC would be 5:30am my time. Should be 6pm at yours. T^T I'm sad now ;_;. Why is this so difficult for me to accept? ... -death stares the innocent bureaucrat who removed prime's powers- "Fi-chan, it's not my fault! He requested it and I was following the rules on the wiki.." -hammie bites rai- Awwwwwwww for once Rai is .. innocent. XD I need to return to sleep. it's 8.22am here. Night Rai :3 Chat ban The dude that I banned from chat was stalking and harassing a user (Mystical Jade/Enchanted Iris) around multiple wikis. I witnessed it happening over at Community Central chat. Just thought I'd let you know that's why I banned him. No sweat. But any chance you remove the "Mystical Jade" name from his talk page? That's my bad cause she didn't want anyone knowing that Iris is her new account, made specifically to avoid someone who was harassing her with socks (evidently, it hasn't worked since this new guy is quite likely the old guy, but what can you do, eh? =/ ) Thanks a ton, man. Stuff Yo~ I haven't been here in so long that I almost forgot the name of this place, lol Anyways, I was thinking of running some analytics for the wiki's Twitter. Think you can make the app via this link? I can maybe run some numbers and infographics later depending on the data we get. https://developer.twitter.com/en/docs/basics/authentication/guides/access-tokens.html Let me know if you have any questions. It'll basically help us better-understand our audience on Twitter and probably help us grow more organically. We can see things like what people respond to, what our most commonly-used words are and stuff. There's other stuff too but I'd have to link you some videos to explain, lol. Thanks man!